halofandomcom-20200222-history
McFarlane Toys/Series 5
The McFarlane Halo 3 Series 5 Action Figures, made by McFarlane Toys, included new figures for Spartans and Elites. As with Series 4, this series also includes Equipment, such as Bubble Shields, Radar Jammers, and Trip Mines. Campaign Master Chief The Active Camouflage Master Chief is six inches tall and has 26 points of articulation. It comes with dual SMGs and a Gravity Lift that are also molded in clear plastic. This figure has weapon storage on its leg, hip, and back, as well as over 18 points of articulation. Sergeant Johnson The Sergeant Johnson Action Figure is an action figure of Sergeant Johnson from Halo 3. It is six inches tall and includes a Spartan Laser, a Magnum, and a Trip Mine. It features 26 points of articulation. This figure is worth 15 Halo Points. Jump Pack Brute The Jump Pack Brute Action Figure is based on the Jump Pack Brute from Halo 3. It is six inches tall and comes with dual Spikers and a Radar Jammer. It features 26 points of articulation and is worth 15 Halo Points. This figure was originally supposed to be released sometime around July 2009, but was later bumped down to Series 5. Matchmaking Elite Assault The Silver Assault Elite Action Figure is six inches tall and comes in a silver colored Assault with red detail coloring. It comes with a Battle rifle and a Power Drainer and features 26 points of articulation. It features a removable chest and shoulder armor. Like the Spartan figures, the armor is interchangeable and can be swapped with other Elite figures, . It has weapon storage points on its back. This figure is the first Covenant Separatist figure to come with a Human weapon, and also the first figure to not come in Combat armor. It is worth 10 Halo Points. Elite Combat The Brown Combat Elite is six inches tall and comes in a brown Combat Harness with orange detail coloring and features 26 points of articulation. It is armed with two Plasma Rifles and a Bubble Shield. It is worth 10 Halo Points. This figure, like all other brown figures, is a Toys 'R' Us exclusive. Spartan CQB The Gold CQB Spartan is six inches tall and comes in a gold CQB armor with red detail coloring. It is armed with a Brute Shot and a Radar Jammer and features 26 points of articulation. It is worth 10 Halo Points. This figure is and an exclusive to Transworld stores, such as FYU, as are the other gold-colored figures. Spartan EVA The EVA Spartan figures come in three colors: a blue version, a pale version, and a crimson version, each standing six inches tall and featuring 26 points of articulation. *The blue figure comes with a Rocket launcher and a Trip Mine, and is worth 10 Halo Points. It is a Walmart exclusive. *The crimson figure comes with a Brute Shot and a Bubble Shield It is a Diamond Distributors exclusive. *The pale figure comes with a Needler and a Flare. It is exclusive to Entertainment Earth. It is worth 15 Halo Points. Spartan Hayabusa The White Hayabusa Spartan comes in white Hayabusa Powered Assault Armor and blue detail coloring. This figure is six inches tall and comes with a MA5C Assault Rifle and a Power Drain. It is worth 10 Halo Points and has 26 points of articulation. It is only available at specialty retailers. Spartan ODST The Violet ODST Spartan comes in purple ODST Ballistic Battle Armor and, like all other ODST figures, its detail coloring is orange. It is six inches tall and comes with a MA5C Assault Rifle and a Flare. Since it has no chest permutation, it includes the standard Mark VI chest armor instead. It is worth 15 Halo Points and has 26 points of articulation. It is a Big Bad Toy Store exclusive. Spartan Scout The Cyan Scout Figure comes in a cyan Scout armor with orange detail coloring. This figure is six inches tall with 26 points of articulation and is armed with a Shotgun and a Flare. It is worth 15 Halo Points. Halo 3 Halo Wars Weapons Pack The Halo 3 Halo Wars Weapons Pack, though labeled as Halo Wars, was released in the Halo 3 line. The Weapons Pack contains 16 weapons for the 6-inch Halo 3 figures, and are fully compatible with all of them. They all include pegs for weapon storage. It includes: *Fuel Rod Gun *Spartan Laser *2 Spikers *2 SMGs *2 Shotguns *2 Plasma Rifles *2 Plasma Pistols *2 Frag Grenades *2 Plasma Grenades Category:Action Figures